Age of Seventeen
by j2jm1
Summary: Claire Novak y Dean Winchester encerrados en el búnker. Ella buscando venganza y él lidiando con adolescentes. Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al gran Erik Kripke y a la CW Nota: Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas arriesgadas" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers"


Dean era un monstruo. Ese era el pensamiento sombrío de Claire Novak sobre el mayor de los Winchester.

Dean cubierto de sangre, rodeado de cuerpos masacrados por su propia mano parecía una imagen salida de alguna película de terror. El cadáver del hombre que le había ofrecido una verdadera familia cuando ya no le quedaba nada era un recuerdo que jamás podría apartar de su mente. Ahora, resentida y enojada con el mundo lo único que deseaba era venganza.

Castiel, ese ángel entrometido, se la había llevado a pesar de su negativa hasta un extraño lugar que ellos llamaban "El bunker". Ahí, se sentía asfixiada entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación donde la habían confinado, vivía atormentada por los recuerdos dolorosos que la perseguían hasta en sueños: su madre aún seguía desaparecida, el cuerpo de su padre estaba ocupado por un ángel patético que intentaba usurpar su lugar y que además ella odiaba a muerte. Se decía a si misma que todo era demasiado difícil de manejar para una joven de su edad.

Vivía bajo el mismo techo que ese asesino trastornado y en su encierro lo único que podía hacer era pensar en la venganza, su mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas ideando un plan para acabar con él, no había ni un solo instante del día en el que no quisiera apuñalar a Dean, destruirlo como él la había destruido a ella. Para Claire, Dean era un ave sombría que traía destrucción y sufrimiento por donde quiera que volara. Tenía la firme convicción que su deber era matarlo antes de que trajera más desolación a su vida o a la de alguien más.

Se sentía con la capacidad suficiente para actuar como ellos lo hacían, disparando a diestra y siniestra y por la espalda, pero cuando al fin llegó su oportunidad actuó como la cobarde que en realidad era.

Ese día, como todos desde hacia un par de semanas, despertó con el animo quebrantado, su cuerpo maltrecho a causa de dormir en un incomodo sofá pronto le pasaría la factura, pero lo prefería antes que aceptar aquella cama donde sabía que había dormido Dean y que además aún conservaba su maldito olor entre las sábanas.

Mientras se desperezaba, sus ojos se fijaron en los regalos esparcidos sobre la cama que Castiel le había llevado durante esos días y que ella se empecinaba en no aceptar, estaba cansada de que el ángel intentara comprar su perdón, como se notaba que él no la conocía en absoluto. Resopló molesta apartando la vista de los obsequios y se dirigió al baño con pesadumbre, cuando estuvo a punto de entrar, la pesada puerta de la habitación que ocupaba se abrió de golpe.

— ¿Vas a desayunar?—La voz grave de Dean Winchester la tomó por sorpresa. Claire apretó los puños para contener la ira que le causaba solo verlo, su corazón pálpito enloquecido. Se quedó de piedra, completamente en silencio incapaz de articular palabra—Como quieras— gruñó él al no obtener respuesta y salió del cuarto sin ocuparse de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Dean olvidó cerrar la maldita puerta, Claire no podía saber si solo había sido un descuido o lo había hecho deliberadamente, lo importante en ese momento era que al fin se le presentaba la oportunidad que tanto estaba esperando, al fin se cobraría la muerte de Randy. Atravesó con sigilo el largo pasillo que separaba el cuarto donde dormía y la sala de operaciones donde ellos pasaban todo el tiempo investigando.

Llegó hasta una habitación circular poco iluminada, al centro había una gran mesa rectangular que mostraba en toda su superficie el mapa de Norteamérica. La planta alta estaba adornada con barandales de acero que la rodeaban hasta terminar en una escalera del mismo material. La primera vez que puso un pie en ese lugar no había tenido tiempo de admirar semejante construcción.

Frente a ella un arco de concreto daba paso a la siguiente habitación que parecía a simple vista mucho más confortable que la anterior. Ahí se encontraba Dean, sentado en una de las mesas de madera con la cabeza escondida entre las manos y los hombros moviéndose al compás de su respiración. Caminó hacia él evitando hacer cualquier ruido que le advirtiera de su presencia, sus botas golpeaban suavemente el piso de hormigón sin que representara algún peligro. De pronto se paró en seco, no llevaba ningún arma con ella, la pequeña navaja que Randy le había obsequiado para que se defendiera había ido a parar a manos de Castiel, maldijo al ángel por milésima vez.

Miró los cordones de su calzado y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, con eso podría estrangularlo hasta la muerte. Desabrochó la cinta con precisión y la apretó entre sus manos con fuerza entonces algo en su interior le dijo que eso no estaba bien, soltó la cinta de su zapato cambiando de parecer, ella no era una asesina. Solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer, huir del bunker y alejarse de toda aquella locura.

Se encaminó a la escalera de acero con paso firme esta vez sin importarle que Dean pudiera escucharla, pensó que para cuando se diera cuenta que se marchaba ella ya llevaría varios metros de ventaja, sin embargo sus cálculos no pudieron ser mas erróneos.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes—le advirtió Dean desde la otra habitación

— ¿Qué?—Balbució deteniéndose de golpe, todos sus músculos se tensaron al sonido de su voz

—Las puertas están cerradas con llave—Le dijo con voz áspera—Ninguno de los dos podrá salir ¡Increíble! Estoy encerrado aquí con una antipática adolescente malhumorada—masculló molesto.

La arrogancia con que se había expresado le irritó, Dean no la conocía y no tenía derecho a hablar asi de ella. Al menos el sentimiento era mutuo: también creía que él era antipático, malhumorado o algo mucho peor.

La ira volvió a apoderarse de ella, entonces sus enormes ojos azules se fijaron en un arma que se encontraba sobre la gran mesa rectangular que no había notado antes, estaba junto a una pila de papeles. Claire se apresuró a tomarla dispuesta a todo, sus dedos rígidos se amoldaron con dificultad a la pistola pero aún asi se aferró a ella, atravesó el lugar hasta donde estaba el cazador y le apuntó sin pensar en nada más.

—Dean—Le llamó. El arma la dotaba de un coraje efímero que desaparecería en cualquier momento, en el fondo sabía que no tendría el valor suficiente para dispararle.

El cazador la miró de soslayo, en su rostro no había ninguna emoción, Claire se estremeció por su actitud inmutable.

—Déjame s-salir. A-ahora— exigió con su mano temblorosa aún apuntando hacia él.

—Hazlo—le dijo Dean regresando su mirada al desgastado libro que leía con tanto interés. El sonido de su voz aguardentosa le causó escalofríos—Termina con esto—

Ese desgraciado estaba retándola, todo podía acabar ahí mismo si solo jalaba del gatillo. Apretó la pistola con demasiada fuerza, causando que la superficie de la culata le lastimara la palma de la mano. Su corazón latió enloquecido, despojándola de todo control sobre sus emociones, Dean estaba desafiándola sin mostrar ninguna señal de querer defenderse a pesar de que ella estaba armada, era casi como si estuviera suplicándole que lo matara.

Claire se dispuso a cumplir la petición de Dean, si eso era lo que en realidad deseaba entonces ella lo mataría como a un perro rabioso, entonces los ojos verde esmeralda del mayor de los Winchester se encontraron con los suyos y en ese momento todo se fue a la mierda. No supo por que pero esa mirada la desarmó y al instante se arrepintió de lo que tenia pensado hacer.

Dean dejo el asiento que ocupaba y se acercó a ella sin perderla de vista, la dura expresión de su rostro se ensombreció aún más, era difícil describir lo que estaba pensando el cazador en esos momentos. Claire retrocedió hasta que su espalda se topo con la pared detrás de ella, la asió por la muñeca con fuerza y le arrebató el arma de la mano.

—Por si cambias de opinión— Le dijo guardándose la pistola en la cintura del pantalón. Dean se encontraba tan cerca de ella que pudo percibir el aroma penetrante que emanaba de su cuerpo, era una mezcla de sudor y whisky al que ya estaba habituada.

Sus piernas temblaron repentinamente incapaces de sostenerla por mas tiempo, toda la adrenalina disparada a causa de la excitación del momento la abandono con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado. Se dejo caer en el piso y respiró profundo para recuperar las fuerzas.

—Jamás habías tenido un arma en tus manos ¿no es asi?—le dijo Dean burlesco.

— ¿Acaso crees que soy igual que tú?—escupió intentando herirlo pero él sonrió con ironía— ¡Estoy harta de tus burlas!—le gritó al levantarse del suelo plantándose frente a él—Estoy harta de ti, de todo este lugar…—alzó las manos para hacer mas teatral su molestia—…de Castiel ¡de toda esta maldita situación que me sobrepasa! ¡Déjame salir!—le exigió. Dean siguió con la mirada perdida en el libro, Claire estaba segura que no estaba leyendo y que solo fingía para molestarla— ¡Quiero irme!—

—Si quieres irte vas a tener que esperar a que el idiota de mi hermano regrese y te abra la puerta. No creas que yo estoy muy feliz con tu presencia, también quiero que te largues—sus rudas palabras la tomaron desprevenida, esperaba que le dijera cualquier cosa menos eso y si era sincera debía admitir que su actitud fría y hosca con ella le lastimó, aún asi no dejo que eso le afectara demasiado, no iba a permitir que él le hablara de esa manera.

—Debe ser molesto para ti verme todos los días y recordar lo que hiciste—le dijo escupiendo las palabras.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó dignándose a mirarla, sus ojos verdes llamearon pero ella no se dejo intimidar, a pesar de que su corazón latía desbocado continuó hablando.

— ¿Olvidaste todo lo que me has hecho?—sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas al tener que recordar lo miserable que era su vida a causa de Dean.

— ¿De que estas culpándome? ¿De que te salvara de convertirte en una delincuente juvenil?—Dean torció el gesto y resopló con malicia.

— ¡Mataste a Randy!—Le gritó con un nudo en la garganta, no podía soportar aquella actitud tan insolente

— ¡Ese hombre estuvo dispuesto a cambiarte por dinero! ¿Lo olvidaste? Lo menos que puedes hacer es agradecer lo que hemos hecho por ti—

— ¡Oh claro! Gracias Dean por convertir mi vida en un infierno…—al fin estaba expulsando de su alma todo lo que sentía, había muchas cosas que quería gritarle a la cara y ese era el momento—...gracias a ti ese maldito ángel me quitó a mi padre, mi familia se desmoronó por tu culpa y cuando finalmente encontré otro hogar, de nuevo apareces en mi vida y lo arruinas todo—

Sus palabras tuvieron algún efecto en él porque no se defendió de las acusaciones que ella le restregaba, solo se quedó mirándola detenidamente con aquellos ojos esmeraldas capaces de acobardar al mas valiente.

—Asi es la vida…—le dijo devolviendo su atención a lo que estaba leyendo antes—…aprende a vivir con eso—

No pudo soportar tanto cinismo, lo menos que Claire esperaba de él era una disculpa pero Dean en toda su arrogancia le había ofrecido aquellas palabras inútiles que solo acrecentaron su odio hacia el cazador.

— ¿Es lo único que vas a decir?—Le gritó acercándose un poco más— ¡Eres un maldito cobarde!—Levantó la mano derecha apretada en un puño y se fue contra él dispuesta a lastimarlo como fuera pero Dean logró bloquear el golpe justo a tiempo, Claire se tambaleó por la fuerza con la que él sujeto su puño para detener el ataque.

—Estoy cansado de tus pataletas, de todos tus reclamos…—Dean se levantó de la silla sin soltar su puño—… ¿Tus padres murieron? ¡Que pena! Pero no eres la única aquí que ha perdido a alguien, mis padres también murieron y de tal forma que te horrorizarías…—mientras la confrontaba el corazón de Claire latía enloquecido, sus ojos anegados en lágrimas nublaron su visión y su mano adormecida por la fuerza con la que Dean la sujetaba había perdido la movilidad—…Fui al infierno, estuve en el purgatorio, he visto cosas que ni en tus peores pesadillas puedes imaginar, tengo una maldita marca en mi brazo que saca lo peor de mí ¡asi que tú eres el menor de mis problemas!—

Dean la empujó con fuerza al liberarla de su agarre, ella tropezó con algo y no pudo frenar la caída, se lastimó la espalda al darse de lleno contra el suelo. El mayor de los Winchester parecía transformado en un animal dispuesto a atacarla en cualquier momento, Claire se arrastró como pudo para alejarse de él, Dean dio media vuelta y descargó su ira sobre la mesa que arrojó hasta el otro extremo del estudio, se pasó la mano por el cabello abatido y no se atrevió a mirarla.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar después de aquel arrebato, Claire estaba agazapada contra la pared tratando de recuperar la calma, Dean sentado frente a ella evitaba encontrarse a toda costa con sus enormes ojos azules.

—Lo siento—habló Dean después de un rato de silencio, Claire lo miró confundida—De verdad, lamento haber arruinado tu vida…—dijo levantando la vista hacia ella—… acostumbro hacer eso—

Claire sintió como todo su odio por Dean acumulado en su corazón se desvanecía poco a poco con solo esas palabras. Su semblante abatido demolió esa pared de desprecio que había construido que lo alejaba de él.

La puerta de entrada al bunker se abrió de pronto con un chirriante sonido metálico, Claire vio a Sam bajar por la enorme escalera de hierro con paso firme. Dean se levantó del suelo como impulsado por un resorte.

— ¿Que pasó aquí?—Preguntó desconcertado al ver el desorden del estudio, Sam miró a su hermano en busca de respuestas, luego la miró a ella pero Claire prefirió voltear hacia otro lado, no estaba de humor para interrogatorios.

—Nada importante—Dijo Dean restándole valor a todo como siempre—Te advierto de una buena vez que si vuelves a encerrarme aquí yo mismo te matare—amenazó volviendo a su temperamento hostil, su hermano lo ignoró.

— ¿Estas bien?—Le preguntó Sam fijándose en ella, Claire no supo que responder.

—Quiere irse…—contestó Dean—…asi que no se lo impidas—

— ¿Qué? Pero Castiel dijo…—replicó Sam

— ¡No me importa lo que Cas haya dicho! ella no quiere estar aquí y yo no voy a retener a alguien contra su voluntad—

Eso era cierto, en un principio ella no quería estar ahí pero ahora no estaba segura de querer marcharse.

—Dean…—se puso de pie dirigiéndose al mayor de los Winchester

—Ya puedes irte…—la interrumpió—…no causes mas problemas porque ya no quiero tener que ir a buscarte—sin esperar a que ella dijera algo se dio media vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo que llevaba a los cuartos.

Claire se marchó esa mañana por fin del bunker y no estaba tan feliz como ella esperaba, por alguna razón que aún no lograba comprender deseaba poder quedarse ahí. Lo que le esperaba afuera no era alentador, estaba sola, no tenia familia, ni un hogar, nada; se dio cuenta entonces que estúpidamente había perdido también lo que Castiel le había ofrecido: otra familia, pero ya era demasiado tarde para volver.


End file.
